


take you somewhere

by LANTE



Category: Shame (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, F/M, Sexual Tension, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANTE/pseuds/LANTE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brandon tries to pick up a woman at a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	take you somewhere

_i can take you somewhere_ he doesn’t even ask to buy her a drink, the way he looks at her, eye’s piercing, probing into hers. it intrigues her. she sees his desperation right away, a man like him, cold in his mid thirties (alone). she knows men like him.

_are you dating someone_ isn’t posed as a question but _does he go down on you_ is

she doesn’t answer, almost smells the danger off of him _i do_ he reaches towards her, leans so close she can feel the warmth of his breath on her ear, _it’s what i like to do_

_i like the way it feels the way it’s just me and it_

he moves away, lifts her chin with his finger, _i wanna taste you_

_i wanna slip my tounge inside you right when you come_ , words spoken with such confidence who does he think he is? she feels the danger, the thrill, but doesn’t flinch away.

_do you want me to make you come?_

**yes**

 


End file.
